The Order Of The Pheonix
by starborn
Summary: LJ, but with an added spice. Feline is an agent in the OOTP, sent to Hogwarts to keep an eye on two girls, who they think may be the protecter of the good. The girls just so happen to be Lily, and Lee. Watch out for fireworks!
1. Danger of the Second Kind 06:00 hours

The Order of the phoenix – a partner fic to _Life – Or Something Like it_.

By _*starborn*_

_Disclaimer – I don't own the characters, the world, or the plot, since I got that out of a book. If anyone can tell me the name of it, I'll give them a gold star._

_This is a partner fic to _Life - or Something Like It, _but you do NOT have to read that to be able to read this, okay? _

_***_

_SECTION 1 – 06:00 hours – The Lodge Motel – __London__._

A middle aged woman with light brown hair and sparkling brown eyes walked down the hall of the hostel she had slept in last night, a glittery pink toothbrush in hand. She walked purposefully, her long strides eating up the once-white carpet beneath her. 

Without warning, a look of excitement flashed in her eyes as a man's voice, deep and intoxicating filled her head. Are you free, milady? I have a project for you, a very exciting one, I might add. 

Really, Don? Hang on – I'll just check if anyone's around. She thought back at him, before turning slowly 360º clockwise, with one eye widened slightly more than the other. The contact lenses wouldn't work unless she did this, as they had been damaged in a 'freak accident' when she had been fresh out of Hogwarts, just starting her new career. That was when she had learnt, that in her profession, there was no such thing as a freak accident.

The contacts were expensive – too expensive to replace just for comforts sake – but she didn't much mind the asymmetric look of it. The contacts 'saw' things that she missed. Or rather, Don saw things she missed through them, as they magnified her surroundings for him. Don probably wasn't his real name – and she didn't know anything about him, so it was a rather one sided relationship. He got to see exactly what she was doing, but she didn't know a thing about him.

Just as well she didn't have a love life.

They had also saved her from having her eye poked out, more than just a few times, which she was grateful for. She didn't think she'd like not being able to see much, though they did have those glass eyeballs now…but…eww…a GLASS eyeball?

She shuddered. Too gross to think about.

Oh no. Don gasped, horror filling his voice.

What? she asked urgently.

Lady-bug on the west wall – one O'clock.

A lady-bug spell, used to track and eliminate agents nearby. A favourite tool of the recent dark Lord – Voldemort. He had a liking for painful ways to get rid of agents. 

She immediately incased herself in a protective shield, and just in time, as two seconds later, the invisible spell bounced off her shield and hit the lady-bug full on, vaporising it into nothing.

We'd better get going. 

Yeah.

We're making it easy for Voldemort to find us. she said to Don.

No. He replied.

What? Don hardly ever disagreed with her, when he did, it was usually because he either had realised something she hadn't, or because she was in danger. Which one was it?

Both. Don answered her unasked question.

Well, what is it then? the lady asked, obviously not opposed to danger.

You're worried that he now knows where you are?

Well, yeah. I did just destroy one of his Lady-bugs. You think he won't notice?

No. What I think is that he must already know where you are.

You've lost me.

Voldemort only puts a Lady-bug on the wall when he knows for certain that an agent will be there.

Oh yeah…

And now we have to get back to HQ fast, unless you want Voldemort to roast you?

What, him? Roast me? Nah… But nonetheless, she was getting herself ready to apparate. She wasn't stupid. There was a difference between danger you can get out of, and danger you can't. Unfortunately this was danger of the second kind. She'd also realised something else that Don hadn't told her.

How could Voldemort have possibly known that she had slept here?

There was only one explanation.

There was a mole in the Order of the Pheonix.

***

_Like it? Hate it? Review anyway._

_I like reviews._


	2. General Leaf 06:03 hours

The Order of the phoenix – a partner fic to _Life – Or Something Like it_. – 

By _*starborn*_

_Disclaimer – I don't own the characters, the world, or the plot, since I got that out of a book. If anyone can tell me the name of it, I'll give them a gold star._

Section 2 – 06:03 – The Lodge Motel – London

I've sent a message to HQ, Don said into her head, any second now… another voice cut in, one with greater authority, and this time – the voice of an elderly woman. 

This is general Leaf speaking. No-one knew how she had received her name, although there _was _a rumour of a lovely little green tattoo, somewhere on her persona. 

I repeat, this is General leaf speaking, All UCA's and Agent's are to report to base immediately. That is all. 

The woman sighed in sorrow, nobody liked doing the procedure, though it was necessary, then with her toothbrush forgotten, but still held in hand, she dissapperated with a faint popping sound.

It was time for another mole hunt.

***

_Like it? Hate it? Review anyway._

_I like reviews._


	3. Safety precautions 06:05 hours

The Order of the phoenix – a partner fic to _Life – Or Something Like it_.

By _*starborn*_

_Disclaimer – I don't own the characters, the world, or the plot, since I got that out of a book. If anyone can tell me the name of it, I'll give them a gold star._

Section 3 – 06:05 – Order HQ

"Oh bugger. Sorry Fin!" The woman said, after landing on top of one of her co-UCAs, Fin, so called for her incredible running speeds. The woman had taken Fin under her wing when she was newly 'caught.' She was the closest thing to a friend the lady had.

"Why, hello." Fin replied. "Fancy meeting you here, Feline." Fin said.

Feline. The woman's name, her only name, when at work. And all UCAs were at work 24/7. The females only called her it in reference to her love of cats, but the guys…they only called her it to her face. Behind her back, she was Foxy.

Not that feline minded in the least, actually, she found it amusing. Few of them had actually seen her real body, but somehow her beauty had become something of a legend.

"So why are we here?" Fin asked.

"Can't tell you. I'm not allowed. If Don wasn't here…"

Good slip. Don thought to her. The link between her and her Voice was completely private. Or supposed to be. It wasn't like their Generals', who's orders could be heard by everybody. No-one else could hear their private conversations. Or that's what they were told. They were also told that 'nothing in the Order is private', which is a completely contrasting statement.

So Feline believed that someone was listening in on conversations between agents, and their Voices. She didn't know who would be bothered, but neither did she care. She trusted Don, a hard thing not to do, since he had been in her head for the past two years.

It's true, you know. I probably _would_ tell her if you weren't listening to everything I say.

That's why I _am here._

And I'm very grateful for you, I'm sure.

Aw…how sweet… Don laughed, before falling silent. The two Under Cover Agents wasted away the minutes spent walking to the reporting unit by idly chatting about nothing at all. You know how it is, you get on the phone to a friend, spend an hour talking to them, but if someone asks you _what_ you were talking about, you wouldn't have a clue.

You could only apparate / disapperate in the special chamber, which was, unfortunately, a fifteen minutes brisk walk from the reporting unit. So at the rate they were walking, it would take them roughly around 25 minutes. They were very strict on security in the Order, yet another safety precaution being the chips in the back of their hands. It was a tracking device, also allowing them to apparate into the chamber. Feline had her own, private suspicions about what else the device could do. One thing she did know, though, was that the ability to apparate into the chamber could be disabled at any time, in case of a traitor. Or a mole.

Fin, as a newbie, couldn't know of the Mole Hunt beforehand.

Just in case.


	4. Reminder of School Days 06:31 hours

The Order of the phoenix – a partner fic to _Life – Or Something Like it_.

By _*starborn*_

_Disclaimer – I don't own the characters, the world, or the plot, since I got that out of a book. If anyone can tell me the name of it, I'll give them a gold star._

Section 4 – 06:05 – Order HQ

"Hey Feline, Fin." The man behind the counter greeted cheerfully. He didn't know about the Mole Hunt either. He'd never been through one before, as he had been in the year below Feline at Hogwarts. They had been acquaintances at school, and were now friends at work. Desk work was so boring that it was no wonder he was happy for a distraction. They all had their turn at it, but everyone hated being 'put on the bench' after being out in the field. Out in the field was a helluva a lot more dangerous, but also a helluva lot more fun.

"Heya Buggy. Can you check us in?" Feline said in response.

Buggy pressed a few keys on the keyboard in front of him. The Order used Muggle appliances for extra safety. "Done, and done!"

"Ta." Feline said, already moving on, but Fin lagged behind.

"Can you do that thing with your eyes again, for me?" She asked Buggy, sweetly.

He grinned at her fascination, thinking it was sort of cute, and with a push of air pressure, popped one of his eyeballs half out of its socket.

"Are you coming, Buggy?" Feline asked, trying, and failing, to keep the agitation out of her voice. She got the shivers every time she saw him doing his little trick. He seemed amused, rather than offended; as he popped it back in.

"After everyone's checked in, I'll be right there." He said, "Only one more to go!"

At that point Feline realised that they were late – it had been over half an hour since their commander had issued their orders. Oh well, at least if one person was still to come, they wouldn't get into too much trouble.

"Kay. We'll see you there, then." She said, and started to walk down the corridor, with Fin at her side. However, before she had moved even a quarter of an inch, a loud voice blared inside her head, stopping her in her tracks. **This is General Leaf speaking. As if they hadn't noticed. No-one else could yell that loud. **Will Feline, Fin and Buggy, please report to the meeting room, immediately! You will be reporting to me for extra desk-duty after the meeting has finished. Maybe that will make you understand that when I _say_ immediately I _mean_ immediately!** **

As one they winced, putting their hands over their ears in an effort to block out the barking voice, which, as it came from inside their head, didn't help in the least.

"Yes, sir!" Buggy joked.

"Buggy – I thought you said there was someone else to check in?" Feline asked, ignoring his feeble attempt to lighten the mood.

"But the computer still says that one person has still…" He fell silent suddenly.

"What?" She asked him, a dangerous glint in her eye.

"I kinda haven't checked in yet." He said, before clicking the mouse, and registering his name.

"You got us double desk duty for, for _that_!"

"How am I meant to work with this stupid piece of muggle technology? If you ask me, they're way too uptight around this place."

"Well no-one's asking _you_. C'mon before we…"

**NOW! Or you'll be doing desk-duty 'till you're eighty!A groan escaped Feline's throat, half a moan, and half a growl of frustration. They started running.**

"Oh Gawd! How badly does this remind you of school?" Buggy asked Feline, referring to her constant lateness.

"Don't you say a word, Mr Wisecrack." She replied, smirking. They had actually met in detention, Feline there for disorganisation, and him there, because, being a highly intelligent and sophisticated boy, he didn't just limit his smart-comments to the students. This habit had, most unfortunately, been carried through to his work in the Order, which was the reason he had been there, doing desk duty.

**You've got 'till the count of ten. they started sprinting, realising they'd never get there in time, Fin soon took the lead.**

"Race you!" Buggy shouted to Feline, going for the easier opponent.

**nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three… They were only half way there. ****two…**

"And Fin is in the lead, followed by Buggy, closely followed by Feline." Buggy said, in a fake commentator's voice. "And Buggy falls behind, and goes in front again, and behind, and in front. Oh Lordy, what is that hot stallion doing?"

For some reason the Woman seemed to find this incredibly funny. If they'd been listening to themselves, they would have realised it for what it was, a sign of nerves. No-one liked facing General Leaf in a temper. They started laughing.

**One…**

"Blast Off!" Buggy yelled, enjoying his audience. They usually weren't this receptive.

They laughed harder, and Buggy joined in. So, when they came to the meeting room, they were falling about themselves in helpless laughter. Their fellow UCAs and Agents were looking at them in amusement, but the three miscreants' laughter died hard when they saw the expression on their Generals face. Anger was not nearly good enough. She was absolutely _livid_.

Feline realised how it would look to her – she'd just yelled at three separate people for holding up an incredibly important and serious meeting – and they'd come in laughing. She, at least, should have known better. For one, she knew her Generals temper and two, she knew what the meeting was about, and it wasn't one to come into laughing.

Maybe it hadn't been such a smart thing to do.

"We are now going to start." She said to the whole room, and then her cold eyes turned on the three. "I'll deal with you later." Her eyes seemed to hover on Feline for the longest, and Feline realised why when she seemed to lose every ounce of self control, and burst out yelling, "Why on _earth are you holding a pink toothbrush?"_

Feline started, and a look of surprised amazement crossed her face as she spotted the offending item, still in hand. "Oh bum. I…er…"

"I don't want to hear it. We're going to begin. Lock the doors."


End file.
